The present invention relates to a vacuum trailer for picking up litter in cut and uncut grass areas. In particular, the invention is a vacuum trailer for picking up litter having a pivoting intake and exhaust deck with a suction mouth in communication with a closed container to hold the vacuumed-up litter, wherein the litter is volumetrically compressed and discharged into a garbage bag.
Devices for collecting litter, leaves, and other debris, from streets and grassy areas have been around for a number of years. In 1894, U.S. Pat. No. 514,676 was issued for a Street Sweeper having a fan to generate a suction force and a trailer to catch the sucked up debris.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,219 disclosed a trash compacting apparatus having a containment unit on a truck with a suction fan and an extending arm attached to the suction fan for sucking up debris, and a method to compact the debris or trash in the containment unit.
The prior art indicates there is a long felt need for an apparatus of this type. Recent efforts in this field indicate that there is still a need for an efficient, cost effective, and reliable way to collect litter.